


The warmth of you

by creepysheep416



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, Rape Fantasy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepysheep416/pseuds/creepysheep416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2009, Cristiano went to Madrid and met his new teammate Sergio but treated him like any of his one night lover. Sergio got his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　2009年的时候，克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多从英国曼彻斯特来到了西班牙马德里。

　　他到的时候是7月，照理来说会是个火热而美好的季节，然而他并没有时间可以去欣赏——有做不完的秀在等着他，1号是签字仪式，7号是亮相仪式，一个接着一个，马不停蹄。他和他的新俱乐部都心知肚明，这不过就是走走过场，该有的扯皮和该有的妥协早就在私下里完成了。可马德里的球迷需要他出来走这个过场，他们得看看九千四百万欧元到底花在了什么地方；他也有这个义务满足他们，露出他觉得最灿烂、最迷人的笑容。老实说，他对他将要面对的一切确实感到有点忐忑：他对这个城市知之甚少。

　　这个理由也同样让他满怀好奇心。让他怀着那种能够一口气全盘接受所有新鲜事物的虚怀若谷，睁圆了眼睛，开车缓慢地行驶在陌生的街道上——不是那辆大名鼎鼎的法拉利，而是一辆黑色林肯SUV。他想他这么低调，应该不至于因为出门逛一逛就遇到麻烦。再说他认得路。幸好这里烈酒一样的阳光，和刮过两旁行道树枝梢的微醺的暖风是他所熟悉的，跟他童年生长的环境极为相似——是的，他又回到了伊比利亚的土地上——更巧合的是曼彻斯特和马德里这两个城市都被一条巨大的河流当胸穿过，浸润了河水的潮湿空气在艾威尔河的港口被船帆削成了刀戟，在这里则被烤制得蓬松发软，平滑舒缓地流动在城市的上空。克里斯蒂亚诺并没有在他的脑子里用这样具体的语言过描述他的感受，他仅仅是觉得很放松，没什么值得担心的，没什么好多想的，结果很快就遇上了麻烦。

　　他觉得他应该认得路，可是拥挤的街道总是长得差不多的。他在一个盲目的左转弯之后差点撞到了路边的一个年轻人。黑眼睛，略长的金棕发，机灵地在他撞到自己之前跳上了旁边的台阶。对方原本有些恼怒，但看清了肇事司机的脸之后就变得十分惊讶了：

　　“哎，是你……”

　　克里斯并不在意。他知道自己的脸很有名，尤其最近又因为轰动世界的天价转会费被连篇累牍地报道。所以他毫不意外在陌生的异国他乡街头也会有人在任何他想得到或者想不到的场合认出他来。

　　“是的，是我，你想要签名吗？”他平静并且略带抱歉地对那个年轻人说，“我可以给你签一个，不过我现在没带笔。”

　　“我也没带。你看，这事可以以后再说。”对方显然已经原谅了克里斯近乎谋杀的糟糕车技，快活地答道。

　　“可我觉得以后你就不会有这个机会了。”

　　对方听了有些疑惑，他端详了会克里斯认真的神色之后又似乎忍俊不禁，接着爆发出一阵笑声。

　　克里斯感到非常的莫名其妙，但那人笑得实在轻松，又无害，黑眼睛乐得弯起来，带有一种快乐的感染力，令他也不自觉地跟着傻乐。他一乐，仿佛更加逗得那个年轻人停不下来了。当然最终他们还是没有能够在大街上笑到天黑。那个年轻人俯下身体问他：“你在这里做什么？怕你的新闻还不够多吗？”

　　克里斯想起了他出门的初衷。“你知道西贝雷斯广场怎么走吗？”

　　“哦，这个。当然啦。你可算问对了人……你往这个方向开，右拐，开到热那亚大街上，看到一个交错的路口，你从Y字型的车道右臂拐到雷科莱托斯大道上，然后一直一直开，开到你看见一条环道，环道中间就是广场了，可别开过头开到阿尔卡拉街上去……”他一边语速极快地说着，不时地随着他提到的地名拍了几下手掌，像是要把这些地方固定下来，右手还在他提到有路口的地方画了两个夸张的圆。克里斯蒂亚诺完全跟不上他。尽管他的母语和西班牙语很像，多少能够粗通一点，可也就是粗通的程度。他苦恼不已，又不方便说出来，眼睛只好在对方的嘴和手指之间来回地看，希望抓住一点头绪。对方很快注意到了他的不知所措，停止了噼里啪啦的演示，简短而肯定地对他说道，“我最好还是直接带你过去。”

　　“好，”这一句克里斯听得很明白，二话不说打开了另一边的车门。“上车吧。”

　　“等会，我的……”车就在前面的地下停车场。年轻人把话咽了回去。

　　他本来指着前面一座大楼，回头一看克里斯已经丝毫不见外地把车门打开了，看得出来他这后半句话说了大概也没什么用，便无奈又好笑地歪了一下头，跳上了克里斯的座驾，“……那走吧，顺便去那路上有几家好吃的，我都带你去尝尝。”

　　 

　　当天晚上他们就滚到了床上。

　　事实上这个决定下起来并没有看上去那么轻易。至少克里斯在曼萨纳雷斯河畔的烟火爆发的前一刻还没有这个念头，甚至在对方轻率又俏皮地眨他的右眼前也没有，哪怕那人本来正伴着远处弗拉明戈吉他和皮鼓的鼓点耐心地给克里斯讲解那首曲子里凄美又俗气的故事讲得兴致勃勃而克里斯听得昏昏欲睡——都没有，睡觉和性都指向床，但它们之间本身并不能互相联想——决定性的一切都是同时发生的：一个突如其来的烟火，就在他同伴身后斜上方的夜空中，不远不近的地方，绽开来，瞬间照亮了他的轮廓；而对方那时正好停下来舔了舔嘴，听到了烟火声，还有姑娘们尖叫声，条件反射般地冲着克里斯眨了一下眼，最后总结性地一笑，像是在说，“看，这就是马德里，这就是我们的城市。”

　　就这么一下，克里斯的脑子里仿佛也炸开了巨响，懵得神志不清。

　　等他回过神来，他已经跟拉莫斯双双倒在了他在马德里临时住所的床上。确切地说是拉莫斯先被推到了床上，发出轻微的一声闷哼，然后立刻拽着克里斯蒂亚诺的衣领把他也拉了下来。对，他的名字叫拉莫斯。克里斯蒂亚诺又不是真的呆到无可救药。他偷看了对方付账时用的信用卡上的名字，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，普通得简直像随口起的假名。他反正也不在乎这个。原本克里斯是想要请客的，作为感谢拉莫斯陪他玩了整整一天。可对方按下他的手，“你才刚来，让我尽尽地主之谊好了。”语气坚决得不容分说。他也就只好欣然从命了，欣然到把招待到他床上来的地主先生也一起品尝一番——他把拉莫斯碍事的头发统统往后拢去，想要亲吻他。他用舌尖依次舔过对方的嘴角，尖削的下巴，脖子和锁骨之间的凹陷，惹得拉莫斯像是呼吸困难一般短促地喘着气。

　　这同时也是一个报复。报复拉莫斯按下他的手带来的冲动，还有报复他在车上总是那么激动，哈哈大笑时喜欢拍一拍克里斯的大腿，通常是因为后者灵机一动想出来的笑话。每当他这么做了，克里斯心里就止不住的一阵痒。原因也很显而易见，拉莫斯的手指非常的优美，线条简练，挥舞时就像在指挥看不见的气流，而那些气流也像是完全服从他一样在他的指间掠来掠去——尽管这种奇妙的舞蹈只发生在克里斯的想象中。现实里的拉莫斯只是不轻不重地拍了克里斯，或者不轻不重地按下他的手，然后又毫不眷恋地离开了他的皮肤，完全没有一丝情欲在里面，就像一个老朋友那样亲昵。但他留下的触感就像蜜蜂一样沿着克里斯的裤腿内侧往上飞舞，停在某个地方，盘桓着，扇动着翅膀，蜇咬得他又痛又热。

　　还有拉莫斯的眼睛。无辜，友善，又热情，当他用那双眼睛看着你，对你示好的时候，没有人抵抗得住这份情意。他用这双眼睛来邀请克里斯跳舞，信誓旦旦地宣称他可以跳上一整夜不休息，还用这双眼睛吸引了克里斯的注意，趁他一时不查抢过了他手上的桑格里厄酒，并痛快地一饮而尽。“要开车的人可不能喝酒。”还把一杯橙汁换给了他。克里斯蒂亚诺相信那一刻所有人的理智都会尖叫着要去相信他的，他只不过也没有例外而已。他并不为此感到沮丧，相反，他燃起了斗志。

　　接下来拉莫斯在他耳边说的一句话更加催化了克里斯的斗志。

　　拉莫斯的声音非常柔和。他用柔和的，略有些低哑的嗓音和西班牙语天然具备的多变的语调对克里斯耳语道：“你这件POLO衫可真丑，快脱了。”克里斯就立刻听话地脱光了自己的上半身，展露出的肉体显然比起那件衣服来要让拉莫斯满意得多了。他用笑容表达了自己的认可，用他漂亮的手去确认那些肌肉的形状。因为那天晚上没有多少光线可以供眼睛去看。他们没有开灯，全靠窗外不夜的马德里城来照明。拉莫斯的手顺着腹肌一块一块地往下数，然后把手指伸进了克里斯的裤腰里，可烦人的腰带阻止了他进一步的行动，他显得有些着急。他喝下的酒让他的面颊发红发热，让他的眉头看起来很严肃，又不耐烦。克里斯忍不住去帮助他，抓住了他的手，又为了让他安静，和他十指交握。这些花招他是跟记不清几任之前的模特女友学的。这招显然管用了，拉莫斯静静地看着他。他的手指依然有些烫人，克里斯突发奇想地伸出舌头舔了舔。拉莫斯顿时笑了，他的拇指轻柔地来回地摩拭着克里斯的下唇，然后迫使他张开嘴，好让他把食指送进克里斯的嘴里，接着是一起放进去的中指。

　　“你在做什么？”克里斯含糊不清地问。

　　“我的手还有点麻，你咬我一口，让我看看它们还在不在。”拉莫斯半真半假地笑道。

　　只喝了一杯果汁的克里斯最少最少在生理上还是清醒的，只是雀跃和期待的心情让他多投入到气氛里去了一些。

　　他并没有真的咬下去，而是松开了手，重获自由的拉莫斯立刻捧住克里斯的脸，用额头抵住他的额头。黑暗中塞尔吉奥的黑眼睛清澈得出奇。温暖又热情的呼吸在夜色中就像一团触手可及的云雾一样浮现出来，克里斯一头扎了进去。

　　他能从那个眼神里确定吸引力并不是对他单方面产生的。克里斯对自己的外表还是十分有自信的。

　　拉莫斯带着一股狂热的劲头去亲吻他，用力地抱着克里斯。他终于战胜了那条恼人的腰带，但胜利并没有马上出现在他的眼前，他还是不得不停下来，因为他自己身上的障碍还没有除尽。拉莫斯三两下拉掉了自己的T恤，用腿褪掉了裤子。他的腰腹线条也很漂亮，流畅，坚韧。他像一头猎豹一样充满力量。他身上有股从皮肤深处散发出来的阳光久晒的味道。克里斯猜他一定是个不抽烟，并且勤于锻炼的人。他更加确定眼前的猎物是他喜欢的类型，并且觉得不能再等下去了。

　　“你喜欢怎么来？”

　　他的臀部往上摸的手掌停了停。

　　“我一般不太介意。”

　　于是克里斯上前吻住了对方，一边小心翼翼地进入他的身体，用他所知道的所有技巧去转移对方的注意力。拉莫斯的身体开始很紧绷，手臂和腿部的线条拉得很直，克里斯摸着他的腰让他放松，让他慢慢适应了自己。拉莫斯的眉毛弯弯地展开，不再显得那么痛苦。他伸手挽住了克里斯的脖子，在他的口腔里积极地回应起来，用小腿勾着克里斯的腰，不太连贯地配合着他。

　　但是这个季节果然依然跟克里斯想象的一样火热而美好。


	2. Chapter 2

　　依照惯例，克里斯的惯例，一夜过去，接着就该和平分手。

　　于是等到暗青色的天光乍亮，冷冰冰的闹钟一响，五光十色的激情和昏暗不清的暧昧一齐被抛诸脑后。

　　他理所当然地起了床，按部就班地开始穿衣服，像一台机器一样精确地开始运行。训练计划总是从一大早就开始了，这会不过是刚刚按下按钮而已，“亲爱的，我得走了。你可以待在这里，也可以离开，都随你的便。你要是无聊就尽管叫客房服务，我会付钱。”内容是固定而老套的，语气是平板而冷漠的。这样的句子，根本难以数清对他的一夜情对象说过多少次。他甚至还觉得自己善后安抚的工作做得相当合情合理，拿自己在英国的那一套做派在马德里充情圣。

　　拉莫斯也不知道听清了没有。他被闹钟惊醒过那么一时半刻，差点就从床上滚落下去。现在又重新眯上了眼睛，一边嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着，一边如释重负地倒回枕头上。

　　“你也早安……”他用带着浓浓睡意的喉音说，并且下意识地朝床的中间挪了挪，仿佛在贪恋被子另一半边里的余温——尽管他的招呼是单方面的。

　　他新朋友并没有同他说早安就关上门出去了。

　　克里斯完全没有考虑过拉莫斯醒了之后要怎么离开，什么时候离开。他走的时候拉莫斯还在床上睡得正沉。丰厚的嘴唇放松地舒展着，脸上毫无负担，就这么半陷在被子中间，平稳地呼吸着，头发丝和睫毛都没有动一动。克里斯一瞬间曾有替他抚开挡在他眼前的头发的冲动，然而最终还是放弃了这个念头，没有去吵醒他。

　　他本该离开得毫不留恋。

　　他关门的动作也丝毫没有拖泥带水。可他扣上了门，手放在门把上，竟然有些不知所措。他在为告别这个可爱的，难得的合拍的情人而犹豫吗？克里斯几乎是半强迫地将手从门把上收回来，快步地走开。他以为他会为眼下的离别感到空虚，那种占据胸口的，犹如尴尬一般让人呼吸不畅的空虚，可是这点空隙很快就叫踢球这件事给填满了。他在俱乐部里过得很充实，在草地上跑了好几个相当长的来回，出了一身的汗，瞄准球门或者压根完全不瞄准地就来上了几脚，状态很好。克里斯感觉自己的状态从来没有那么好过。他的脑子里只剩下了踢球，训练，训练，踢球。时间因此过得相当快。

　　

　　只不过是转眼到了下午，事情就有了转折。仿佛命运看出了他的无情，非要叫他的回忆再延续一会不可。

 

　　这一天下午，他一无所知地去了健身房。

　　他结束了全部的那些教练组希望他做的常规训练，想要放空一下自己，于是来到那个大得有点冷清的房间。屋里不多的几个人都很陌生，他也正好不去打搅他们，反正往后结交和相处的时间多得很。克里斯本来会径直地走向跑步机，同样也不受打扰地慢跑上一段，消磨掉一些时光和精力。可就在这些陌生而模糊的面孔里，有一张似乎极为熟悉的脸夹杂其中。在这种对比之下，那张脸就像黑夜里的一盏灯光一样模模糊糊地，然而极为扎眼地浮现出来。克里斯越看越觉得这脸和身影实在太过眼熟，甚至一时感到有些错愕。他不由自主地往前多走了两步，以便自己能够看得更清楚一些。

　　可不管他怎么看，怎么给那份即视感找借口，那人头发的颜色，背脊到腰的线条，藏青色的运动外套袖口露出的那只手的形状，手腕上的纹身，一桩一桩都是他鲜明的印象里的样子，偏偏都能跟他心底认为最不可能的那个答案对得上。他可以尽管去否定自己的视力，却不能侮辱自己的记忆力。

　　“……塞尔吉奥？”克里斯蒂亚诺走到他面前之后再也按捺不住，不禁脱口而出。

　　对方本来懒懒地半伏半坐在自行车台上，上半身靠车把手支撑着，无精打采地垂着头，听到有人叫他就抬起眼皮来看人。他一见喊他的是克里斯，便迅速绽开了笑容，翘起下巴冲来人一扬，当作是打招呼。这下克里斯再也没法说服自己是看错了。不管多么不可置信的事实都是事实。眼前的人毫无疑问，就是和克里斯一夜荒唐的那个，就是他自以为已经分了手这辈子再也不会碰上的那个。

　　拉莫斯见克里斯叫了自己又半天不说话，笑着问他：“你噎着啦？”

　　“……你为什么在这里。”克里斯还没从这份冲击里出来。

　　“你还问！”拉莫斯一听这话顿时像吃了个酸桔子一样皱着眉头，要不是健身房里铺着地毯他说不准还得啐上一口。他伸手拨了拨挡在眼睛前面的额发，露出一双倦怠的黑眸来，接着说道，“我还要问你呢。你的闹钟为什么那么早？我那时迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛一看，连死亡都不能比外面的天空更黑了……叫你又不在，只有客房服务送来一堆莫名其妙的吃的。要我说，你住的那个地方不够好，酒店也不太适合长居，下次带你去更合适的地方看看。”

　　他一开口就说了一大堆话，克里斯也不知道该从那条开始回答他。

　　“天太早了什么都干不成！”拉莫斯没等克里斯回答，抬手朝外一挥，“连最早的咖啡店都不见得开门了。说清早有多甜美的人全都是骗子。我倒是在你那喝了点咖啡，可你知道吗，我宁可喝的是酒。就算现在这样的夏天，早上也凉得透骨，不喝酒不行。这样好了，我也不要你赔罪了，等会陪我去喝两杯吧，葡萄酒、茴香酒、苦艾酒，你要是喝不了烈的还有啤酒。趁着赛季还没开始，想喝多少喝多少。等八月一结束可就得整整再等一年啦……”他越说越有劲，黑眼睛闪亮亮的，那点疲倦消失得无影无踪。

　　“你为什么……”会出现在训练基地。

　　“别急，这就要说到啦。我被吵醒以后就再也睡不着了，翻来覆去，怎么也合不上眼睛。我心想反正也没什么事做，心一横，不如过来训练了。”他停下来想了一会，“你说得对，我为什么要来？确实没有那个必要。我的肌肉还有点问题，说不准是会加重呢还是好转……你可别跟外面的体能教练说我来了。”

　　克里斯根本没跟上他的话头。

　　“……跟教练说什么？”他问。

　　“我就知道你是个好心肠的人。”拉莫斯却当他这句是反问，开开心心地去握克里斯的手，转头又冲着另一个人喊，“米格尔，你也别说出去！”

　　那人也半开玩笑地回他一句：“你再大声嚷嚷整个训练基地都听见你来啦！”

　　“可不是，现在外面还多的是人呢。”拉莫斯低了头自顾自笑了笑，同时放低了声音。他回过头对克里斯也用这种低低的嗓音说，“那我们什么时候去喝酒？你什么时候结束锻炼？我觉得现在就能去，趁着现在大马路上还没什么人。时间是有点早，不过我知道一个地方能让我们待到晚上，我还能再介绍你一些新朋友认识认识……”

　　克里斯只想把他被握着的那只手抽回来，可拉莫斯的手劲比他想象的要大得多。他的手昨天还让克里斯觉得美妙无比，触感也还是同样的触感，现在却不那么叫他心驰神往了。“不，我不去酒吧。”他有点着恼。

　　“那你可要错过一些顶好顶好的人啦！不过，不去酒吧也行，”他补了一句，嗓子听起来暗暗的，然而带着甜味，“你想去哪里都行。”

　　“哪里也不去。”克里斯生硬地说，“哪里也不去，我跟你已经结束了！”

　　拉莫斯上一秒还笑嘻嘻的，一下便愣住了。健身房里突然之间静得可怕，他一味地瞪着克里斯，后者也一时不知道如何应对。空旷而阴凉的健身房里只剩下一些此起彼伏的呼吸声，器械的部件碰撞时发出的生冷的金属声，还有运动鞋踩在地毯上的窸窣声。这些声音全都在这时变得难以想象的巨大，同时又缓慢得让人难以忍受，仿佛通过了长长的甬道才传到外界来似的。拉莫斯就这么定定地看着克里斯蒂亚诺，眼皮都没眨，眼珠子也没动一下，眼神愈发的阴沉，就跟他自己形容的那片马德里的晨色一样。

　　“……你们英国人都是这样的？反差可真大。”拉莫斯干巴巴地讽刺道。他并没有发火。非但没有，反而冷静得差不多有点反常了。

　　“我又不是英国人。”克里斯挑了挑眉。傲慢的西班牙人，老觉得西班牙之外的都是英国人，不然就是法国人和德国人，至于葡萄牙根本就不在他们的世界地图上——那原先也是西班牙的一部分。剩下的半句克里斯却无法反驳，只好胡乱找些借口先搪塞过去，“昨天是昨天，再说我根本不知道……”

　　拉莫斯的手在他的印象里是又暖又滑的，现在却像一只烧红的烙铁做成的镣铐，又烫又沉，挣脱不开。

　　“不知道什么？不知道太阳会升起来还是不知道海水是凉的？你知道个屁！你不知道我……”对方读懂了他脸上的表情，恍然大悟道，“哦，你不知道我。你根本不知道我是谁。哈。”

　　克里斯没有说话。

　　他没有抗议，反而更加触怒了拉莫斯，“我可算懂了，你只把我当做是个一夜情的对象。”

　　“所以你也不必太……”把昨天晚上当回事，毕竟大家都是这么干的。每一个人，他能举出来的每一个，都是这样做的。

　　拉莫斯冷笑着打断他：“你知道这事好笑在哪里吗？好笑就好笑在，你不知道我是谁，我却当你是朋友。”

　　“……那么，你是谁？”克里斯尴尬地问。他想要补救，但这句话显然不该被说出来。克里斯意识到之后立刻补充说，“我是说，我知道你的名字和脸，我知道你叫塞尔吉奥。”

　　“可你不知道塞尔吉奥是谁。”拉莫斯下结论道。

　　“我……”

　　“塞尔吉奥在你眼里只是个无名之辈。塞尔吉奥还陪你逛了一天马德里带你熟悉地形，你还是只当他是个无名之辈。我问你，你觉得无名之辈为什么那么古道热肠，你觉得我是在发善心做好事吗？”

　　克里斯被诘问得答不上话。他本就不是伶牙俐齿的类型，现在他急着想脱身，尽管此刻所有他能想到的反驳和劝慰的话语都随着血液和窘迫涌到了嘴边，最后说出口的只有一句：

　　“你放开我！”

　　拉莫斯低头一看，他确实在他自己都没有察觉的情况下一直抓着克里斯，便立即甩开了手。

　　“塞尔吉奥，你别冲动。”刚才跟拉莫斯开过玩笑的米格尔不放心地走了过来，看了看神色冷峻的拉莫斯，又看了看一脸紧张的克里斯，劝道，“好歹也是队友啊。”

　　“米格尔，你先出去。”

　　“要是有什么误会，大家慢慢说说……”

　　“你出去，我冷静地很。你看我发火了吗？”拉莫斯面不改色，还能从嘴角里扯点笑容出来给米格尔。

　　米格尔拿不准。拉莫斯这个人高兴的时候也笑，生气的时候也笑。而米格尔只是远远地听见了一些支离破碎的麟爪，并不知道他和新来的巨星之间发生了什么事。但他看得出拉莫斯要他离开的态度很坚决，甚至不是请求的口气。如果眼前马上就要刮起龙卷风了，他也不想给卷进去。

　　米格尔耸耸肩就赶紧出了门。他是个内心善良的好人。像任何一个典型的、善良的、圆滑的马德里人会做的一样，在停车场上了车关上车门后，他拨响了古蒂的手机。

　　健身房里的人一开始就不多，刚才又三三两两地走掉了一些，等米格尔再出去之后，就只剩拉莫斯和克里斯两个了。

　　克里斯一时也有些心慌。这个西班牙人为什么要支走别人？他打算做什么？要打架吗？克里斯极度地痛恨打架，因为打架必然会导致受伤，受伤会导致他没法上场踢球。而不能踢球就等于剥夺了他的一切。他也许可以为了不受伤而认输……然而这种想法并没有占据绝对上风，因为在他的心里，他并没有做错。他不为他没有做错的事低头。

　　“是你小题大做了。”克里斯最后倔脾气上来，呛声道。

　　“你说什么？”

　　“你没有必要为了一夜情纠缠不休。”

　　这一句也是不必要的。它就像烧光最后一截引线一样耗光了拉莫斯最后一点点耐性。他从自行车台上下来，动作非常地利索，两步就逼到克里斯的面前。

　　“纠缠不休。你竟敢把纠缠不休这个词用在我身上……你还没真正见过纠缠不休是什么样子呢！”

　　克里斯硬着头皮想，自己要论蛮力还是有一些的。可坏就坏在他从没有什么真正逞凶斗狠的经历。他不知道拉莫斯跟他正好相反的一点就在这里。后者不但经验丰富，还是个塞维利亚人。塞维利亚是个什么地方，全西班牙最好的斗牛士就出在这里。他们从小看着斗牛表演长大，闻着斗牛士拿剑扎进牛的脊椎让血淌进沙土里的腥味，闭上眼都知道怎么把牛耳朵割下来。拉莫斯当然也是如此，深谙如何跟一个体格比自己大，横冲直撞的家伙周旋——再说他的身材也并不比克里斯蒂亚诺弱小。拉莫斯冷眼盯着克里斯的动作，逐步地靠近他，完全没有被对方的虚张声势唬住，在克里斯的攻击到来之前及时地侧身闪避开，就好像斗牛士故意让牛擦着自己的胸膛冲过去那样。一旦克里斯越过了他，局势就由他控制住了。接下来的事很简单，他很轻松地拦腰截住克里斯，用肩膀放倒了他，把他的胳膊反折着弯向了背后，押着他，把后者按倒在了自行车台上。

　　克里斯的脸被迫贴着坐垫，被拉莫斯的蛮力挤得变了形。他没办法说话，阵阵凉意从包裹坐垫的光滑的皮革里透上来。拉莫斯的右手按着他的脖子，小指正好压在肩膀以上突出的一截颈椎骨上，就好像某种处决的姿势。克里斯顿时觉得头皮发麻。那种一个人站在深渊的边缘往下看时感受到的麻，或者被铲倒时跌出很远却还没有落地前的一瞬间感受到的麻。他大概是流了冷汗，因为他感觉到拉莫斯的手转了个方向，放软放平了，沿着他的脊椎往下滑动了一小段，直到被运动服的领口拦住。克里斯反射般地缩起了脖子。

　　“这才叫纠缠不休。”拉莫斯俯身在克里斯的耳边说，“我还没跟你说实话呢，你昨晚的技术可真他妈够烂的……”他靠得太近，半长的头发掠过了克里斯的耳廓，“……在我睡过的人里。”

　　克里斯十分的不舒服，不管是生理上还是心理上。可他被压制的姿势很难使上力，更别提挣脱开去。

　　拉莫斯原本只想痛揍克里斯一顿，管他是不是巨星，先出了这口恶气再说。可他看到克里斯通红的耳朵之后又改了主意。他的左手依然押着克里斯，右手从对方的领口抽出来，不安分地溜进了克里斯的裤子里，摸到了他半立的分身。

　　“唔……！”

　　“你倒是挺敏感啊？昨天就是这东西……”拉莫斯的指甲故意在克里斯的前端掐了一把，“……叫我一阵好受。”

　　“呜！”克里斯闷哼了一声，闪电般的剧痛在他眼前划过一道白光似的幻觉。但痛楚竟然没让那玩意软下来。

　　“你喊啊，最好让外面训练的都听见啊。”拉莫斯恶意地说，“说不定米格尔还没走呢！”他说着，指腹绕着孔眼四周打了个旋。克里斯不敢动了，僵硬地任拉莫斯戏耍，他绝望地发现要害处被后者拨弄之后更加精神了。克里斯的耳朵红得像火烧起来一样，一路烧至脖根，要是拉莫斯看得到他的脸，想必景色更合他的意。拉莫斯露出了他一贯的甜甜的笑容，竟然套弄起克里斯的分身来。“队友之间做些服务，我这样的好人是不会推辞的……”，拉莫斯轻轻地在他身下的队友耳边说着，眼神却冷酷极了。不多时又是一道白光闪过克里斯的眼前，这一次不再是幻觉，而是高潮。

　　如果说今天之前克里斯还不知道拉莫斯是谁，那这天之后他也就再也忘不了这个人了。

　　这个让他饱受耻辱的混蛋，然而他却还在他胡乱摸了他几下之后可耻地射了。克里斯愤恨不已，又急又怒。他竟然被这人弄得射在了运动裤里。这种羞辱和高潮后的余韵让他双腿瘫软，跪倒在金属的横杠上。皮肤相贴的地方传来的冷意却仍在不时地提醒他此刻面对的惨败。得胜者还不罢休，硬是掰过克里斯的脸，想看看他的奖章长什么样子。拉莫斯本以为会看到一张狼狈的脸，他事实上也看到了：克里斯双眼迷蒙，咖啡色的瞳孔略略放大了一圈；眼周红得一塌糊涂，还挂着水痕，睫毛因此分外分明地沾在眼皮上，要多狼狈有多狼狈。可拉莫斯忽然不知怎么的，心中一软，嘴上骂骂咧咧两句就把克里斯丢在那不管，自己走了。

　　“自负过头了容易吃亏，懂吗？”拉莫斯甩上门之前还自欺欺人般地骂了一句，就像克里斯早上那样毫不留恋地离开。并不是他出够了气，而是他突然有种异样的感觉，还有另一种在危险前发出警告的感觉在他脑中。前一种感觉不停地对他说，够了，你已经越线了；后一种感觉催促他快点离开，要赶在他做出更加不可挽回的事之前逃离开去。

　　

　　可是白天的事还在拉莫斯的梦里继续着。

　　他梦见了自己夹着克里斯的胳膊，右手粗暴地摸进了对方的裤裆里，到这一步还跟白天的情景一模一样。但他在梦里做了更多的事。他恶意地顺着克里斯的腹股沟向下摸了，有汗液的润滑，他很轻易就越摸越深入。然后他的手腕轻巧地一扯，竟把克里斯的运动裤连同内裤扯了一半下来，露出一片没怎么晒黑的肌肤。突如其来的凉意让克里斯打了个寒颤，整个肩膀一阵轻微的抖动。拉莫斯被唤起了征服感，他想彻底除掉克里斯的衣物时手指却被困在训练服的松紧带和光滑的皮肤之间。

　　“看来传闻是真的，你真的会脱毛，”拉莫斯啧声说，“还脱得相当干净。”

　　“你放开我！”这一句话也格外的真实。克里斯不死心地扭动抵抗，但他的手被反扣着，唯一能做的就是拽扯拉莫斯的衣服，结果把后者拉得更近了。

　　“别急啊。”他故意说，“我倒是想走呢，不让我走的不正是你吗？”

　　克里斯的耳朵红了一大片，脖子上都是汗，越是挣扎，越是让拉莫斯把他的裤子褪得更低，最后把整个臀部暴露在空气里。平心而论克里斯的胯部相当窄小，臀肌线条分明，又因为趴着的关系，高高隆起，格外挺翘。

　　拉莫斯顺着轮廓摸下来，又捏了一把，半是羞辱半是赞叹地说：“果然值九千四百万。”

　　克里斯显然充满了耻辱感，但他的脸被压在坐垫上，只能发出一些完全听不清楚的呜呜声。拉莫斯突然冷不丁拍了那个漂亮的屁股一下，响亮的巴掌声是刻意让克里斯闭嘴用的。后者惊得几乎跳起来。拉莫斯很快用自己的体重压上去，压制住他，并捏住了对方的要害。他时快时慢地套弄着，还在后者耳鬓厮磨，克里斯很快就不行了，一阵激灵，然后瘫软了下去。

　　世界第一身价就在他的身下，软软地任他摆布。

　　拉莫斯掏出自己早就蠢蠢欲动的物什，提枪就上，枪头在粉红色的穴口附近很是一阵研磨。他正在气头上，才不在乎是不是磨得克里斯心痒，也没有要把他撩起来，让对方也放松的心情，只不过是他一时半会没有摸到门道进不去罢了。他知道自己是在做梦，在自己的梦里又有什么关系，便心一横强硬地挤了进去。克里斯突然绷紧了一阵就再没有反抗。他也没有力量再反抗拉莫斯了。微弱的呼吸声仿佛从咬紧的牙缝里发出来的。但那个呼吸的频率渐渐跟拉莫斯撞击的频率重合起来，每一次撞击，都伴随着克里斯刻意抑制住的低低的呜咽声。还能听到抽插穴口时模糊而细微的水声，还有拉莫斯自己的小腹一下一下拍打在那个浑圆的屁股上的声音。

　　这一切都让他十分享受。

　　他很快找到了克里斯的敏感点，身下的声音也一声比一声绵软起来，听得出来对方也渐渐开始享受。眼见克里斯再也没什么反抗的能力，拉莫斯就松了手，任凭对方软软地向前仆倒。他就着克里斯半倒挂的姿势，没有分开连接的部位，而是抓着对方的腰又再来一轮。这个姿势显然会让人缺氧，却也更容易得到更多的快感。克里斯的脸红得像是全身的血液都倒流到了脸上，浓密的睫毛半阖在眼睛上，嘴微微张开，又像哀求又像不舍。但他的表情极为放松，仿佛全心全意地信任着拉莫斯不会失手让他掉下去。

　　拉莫斯自己也很快到了极限。

　　

　　拉莫斯睁开眼睛，外面还是一片黑黢黢的。

　　他在今天早上看见的尚且是微亮的天光，现在看到是真正伸手不见五指的黑夜。

　　他妈的，拉莫斯心想。他从床上坐起来，猛地捋了几把头发，心脏不受控制般地突突跳着，盖过了深夜里所有的声音。所有的。连他养的三条狗大概这会都睡得正香。他不知道他这个样子过了多久，然而始终没有平复下来。克里斯蒂亚诺在他梦里高潮的脸和他现实中狼狈的脸又出现在拉莫斯的眼前，他立刻像受了惊吓般地跳下床。他走到厨房，猛喝了两大杯水，依然不能够使他冷静。

　　他操了世界第一身价的巨星。他羞辱了他。他享受操他。这不是重点。重点是他闯了祸。他野蛮地用一种侮辱人格的方式报复了他。那意味着什么？他闯了祸。

　　他得赶紧跑才行。

　　他于是又回到卧室，扯出了行李箱开始收拾衣服。


End file.
